


¿Quieres más?

by Danbel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbel/pseuds/Danbel
Summary: Ignis se entera de que al mejor amigo de Noctis también le gusta el champán. Una improvisada cita en su casa hará que Prompto descubra los peculiares gustos del asistente del príncipe...
Kudos: 1





	¿Quieres más?

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Brenda, mi inspiración y compañera de locuras xD

Ocurrió una noche, mientras Ignis preparaba la cena en el campamento, como de costumbre. Noctis, inusualmente herido en su orgullo, estaba entrenando con Gladio. El escudo del rey llevaba dos días de mal humor, y no había querido revelar sus motivos, pero no hacía falta ser tan intuitivo como Ignis para saber que se había extralimitado durante la sesión de la jornada anterior, y que eso había enfadado a Noctis. Además, se había burlado de Prompto en un par de ocasiones, y aunque el joven había soltado su acostumbrada risa nerviosa, para Ignis resultaba evidente que su broma acerca de su poco éxito con las chicas había estado fuera de lugar. Y mientras removía con la cuchara el estofado de verduras y buscaba un sacacorchos, decidió que tendría que hablar con Gladio para averiguar lo que le pasaba, y, quizás, obligarle a que se disculpara con Prompto.

Ignis descorchó la botella de champán con un satisfactorio “plop” y sacó su taza favorita, lamentando tener que beber tan exquisita bebida de algo tan vulgar como un vaso ligeramente cascado por uno de los bordes, en lugar de hacerlo en la refinada copa de cristal que se merecía. Gladio no compartía con él su afición por el champán, y Noctis detestaba el alcohol. Sabía que debería haberlo dejado para el día siguiente, cuando por fin pernoctarían en un motel tras dos semanas de acampada, pero su urgente e inexplicable necesidad de degustarlo ahora resultaba más difícil de explicar que su afición por el Ebony. Achacándolo a la tensión vivida durante el día, dio un delicado sorbo a aquel mejunje amargo y delicioso, al tiempo que apagaba las ascuas de la cena.

—Clandestin; tienes buen gusto…—dijo una alegre voz a sus espaldas. Ignis se dio la vuelta para mirar a Prompto, que se había acercado a él, seguramente cansado de la pelea entre Gladio y su mejor amigo.  
— ¿Bebes champán? —se sorprendió el joven, fijándose en sus vivaces pupilas, que refulgían a la luz de la hoguera campestre. Prompto soltó una de sus habituales risitas nerviosas.  
—No podría permitirme la mitad de lo que cuesta esa botella, pero sí; digamos que aprecio el champán—respondió, sorprendiendo a Ignis. El joven, que hasta ahora había dado por hecho que Prompto era una especie de doble de Noctis, le pasó la taza en un gesto espontáneo.  
—Entonces no te quedes con las ganas—le dijo, testigo de cómo Prompto la aceptaba, tras un segundo de duda. 

El chico bebió bajo la atenta mirada de Ignis, la cual le puso un poco nervioso. Suponiendo que esperaba su veredicto, separó los labios del borde de la taza con prisas, y entonces notó el dolor.

—Au, vaya; me he cortado…—respondió, casi en un murmullo. Ignis alzó las cejas en un acto reflejo, y le quitó la taza de las manos.  
—Lo lamento mucho, Prompto—se apresuró a disculparse—. No me acordaba de que la taza está rota por uno de los bordes. Debería haberla tirado hace mucho tiempo, pero es una de mis favoritas—añadió, rebuscando en su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos. Sacó uno y se lo tendió a Prompto, cuya herida sangraba visiblemente.  
—No te preocupes—respondió el muchacho, olvidando que arquear los labios de aquella forma para esbozar una sonrisa no mejoraría las cosas—. Nada puede empañar el sabor de un buen Clandestin; ni siquiera una taza rota…—Ignis sonrió con reparo.  
—A Noctis no le gusta el champán, ¿me equivoco? —le preguntó, dudoso. Estaba seguro de que su protegido jamás había demostrado interés por las bebidas espirituosas, pero quizás su repentina e inseparable amistad con el joven rubio en los últimos meses le había hecho cambiar de gustos, y él no estaba al corriente.  
— ¿A Noctis? —se burló el muchacho, presionando el pañuelo con más fuerza contra su labio—. Si no son bebidas carbonatadas o leche con chocolate, no cuentes con él—Ignis sonrió, asintiendo con complicidad.  
—Lo imaginaba—el joven hizo una pausa, pero luego alzó la vista, clavándola en sus iris azules—. Se me ocurre compensar el contratiempo con una copa de Clandestin servida de la forma correcta, es una copa de cristal. La semana que viene a la hora que quieras, después de visitar a Noctis, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, de manera casual.  
—Que una herida extra no me va a romper, pero no puedo negarle nada a ese delicioso zumo de uvas—bromeó, haciendo sonreír a Ignis.

La semana transcurrió con rapidez, como solía ocurrir cuando regresaban a casa tras los entrenamientos en el exterior. Prompto se acostumbraba a regresar a su cama y las noches se le antojaban horas, mientras que cuando dormía sobre el duro suelo de tierra, cada noche le parecía una semana, y lo único que entretenía e intrigaba al muchacho durante esas veladas eran las silenciosas escapadas de Ignis, que se despertaba en torno a las cuatro y salía sigilosamente del campamento –Prompto lo sabía porque miraba la pantalla de su móvil una vez que el joven cerraba la cremallera de la tienda tras de sí– y regresaba aproximadamente una hora después. Su acuciante curiosidad le hacía querer preguntarle a Noctis por el asunto, pero éste dormía como un tronco en el momento en que ponía la mejilla sobre la almohada, Gladio roncaba terriblemente, y él no tenía la suficiente confianza con el tutor de Noctis como para preguntarle directamente. Seguirlo tampoco era una opción, pues los agudos reflejos de Ignis sin duda lo pondrían sobre aviso, e incluso podría llegar a matarlo en la oscuridad antes siquiera de reconocerlo. El chico se dio la vuelta en la cama, se lamió los labios y decidió que ese viernes aceptaría su propuesta. 

Prompto llamó al timbre con cierta cautela, preguntándose si aquella sería la hora correcta, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Noctis. Antes de que comenzara a plantearse dar media vuelta, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y el chico avistó a Ignis en la entrada.

—Si vengo en mal momento, puedo regresar otro día…—dijo, advirtiendo su vestimenta.  
—En absoluto—respondió el joven, con una cordial sonrisa—. Pasa; no nos llevará mucho tiempo…

Prompto entró en el apartamento, disimulando, como de costumbre, su asombro ante una casa tan limpia y ordenada. El apartamento de Noctis estaba lleno de cosas y parecía mucho más pequeño en consecuencia. El de Ignis, en cambio, contaba con lo indispensable y, sin embargo, cada uno de los detalles habían sido cuidadosamente elegidos. Eran simples, prácticos, pero encajaban perfectamente con el conjunto, como aquel reloj de pared o el sillón a juego con las cortinas.  
El chico siguió a Ignis hasta la cocina, pero éste le hizo un gesto indicándole que tomara asiento. Tras un momento de duda, el joven rubio eligió el sillón, en vez de la silla. Mientras esperaba se removió en su asiento, mirando en derredor, y al acomodarse rozó con los dedos un trozo pequeño de cartón que sacó irreflexivamente del borde del cojín. Lo alzó y vio que era una etiqueta de una conocida marca de lencería. Extrañado, la dejó rápidamente en su sitio, justo a tiempo para recibir a Ignis, que ya se acercaba con dos copas. El chico se incorporó para tomar la suya y se quedó mirando las manos de Ignis. Éste llevaba los habituales guantes blancos de los que al parecer nunca se desprendía, e iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa roja, a juego con la corbata. Aquel atuendo tan formal contrastaba con los vaqueros apretados y la camiseta de Prompto, que tuvo la incómoda sensación de que estar en casa de Ignis era como ir a la ópera, y se sintió fuera de lugar, aunque procuró disimularlo hábilmente:

— ¿Ibas a alguna parte? —le preguntó, tras una pausa en la que ambos se dedicaron a degustar el amargoso sabor del Clandestin. Ignis esbozó una sonrisa discreta, y Promptó centró su atención en el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, rebelde, único elemento disonante en su atuendo.  
—Me gusta vestir de etiqueta a la hora de la cena; es una antigua costumbre—respondió, sin entrar en detalles—. Celebro que hayas aceptado mi invitación. De haber sabido la noche de la semana en que ibas a venir, habría preparado una cena acorde con este champán—Prompto soltó una risita.  
—No es necesario; ya me siento lo suficientemente afortunado por estar aquí—respondió irreflexivamente, siguiendo las manos de Ignis, que se movieron para dejar la copa encima de la mesa.  
— ¿Afortunado por estar en mi casa, o por beber Clandestin? —preguntó el joven, y Prompto no estuvo seguro de si era una broma, o una pregunta sincera.  
—Por ambas—respondió, al cabo de un momento. Ignis volvió a sonreír, tomando la copa vacía de las manos de Prompto. Con un gesto le preguntó si deseaba más, y el chico declinó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas a causa del alcohol.  
—Me gustaría disculparme en nombre de Gladio por lo que ocurrió la semana pasada—se sinceró Ignis, tomando asiento. Prompto lo imitó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, agarrando irreflexivamente el pedazo de cartón que había en el borde—. Sus bromas acerca de tu sexualidad estuvieron fuera de lugar. Solo porque él tenga facilidad para hablar con las mujeres no significa que tenga que ridiculizar los intentos de los demás…  
—Está bien—lo tranquilizó Prompto, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto—. Ya sabemos cómo es Gladio. Él es un Donjuán que se lleva a las chicas de calle, y no todos podemos estar a su altura…ni tampoco nos interesa—añadió, desviando la mirada.  
— ¿Noctis sabe que estás aquí? —se interesó Ignis, que se había sentado con aquella exquisita pose de piernas cruzadas que a Prompto le parecía tan sofisticada. Como para todo lo que hacía, el joven ponía especial cuidado en cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, y aquello maravillaba al muchacho rubio.  
—Sí—admitió—. Le dije que iba a tu apartamento a tomar Clandestin.  
— ¿Y qué te ha dicho? —quiso saber Ignis.  
—Que pasaba; que con un viejo en el grupo ya tenemos suficiente—puso los ojos en blanco, y aquella salida informal hizo reír a Ignis. Encantado por el sonido de su risa, el chico jugueteó irreflexivamente con el trozo de cartón entre sus dedos. Ignis posó en él su atención:  
— ¿Cómo he podido olvidar tirar esa etiqueta? —se preguntó, haciendo que Prompto la soltara de inmediato—. Parece que últimamente paso demasiadas cosas por alto—examinó sus labios—. Veo que la herida casi se ha curado…  
—Era un corte profundo, pero ya no me duele—le aseguró el chico, inclinándose para pasarle la etiqueta a Ignis, que la reclamaba— ¿Es de lencería? —se le escapó.  
—Así es—respondió Ignis, lacónico. Prompto se lo pensó un segundo antes de decir:  
— ¿Es para una chica? —el joven alzó las cejas—. Pregunto porque, bueno…a mí también me gusta la lencería—aclaró atropelladamente—. Tal vez pueda ofrecer una opinión que te sirva…—Ignis se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, sin añadir nada.  
—Lo siento; no es de mi incumbencia—se disculpó Prompto, trascurrido un incómodo minuto que interpretó como una forma educada de dejar que el silencio respondiera por él.  
—Es lencería masculina—reveló Ignis. Prompto abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar.

Ignis estudió su expresión, preguntándose por qué habría dicho aquello. Seguramente porque desde la noche en el campamento en que ambos habían bebido champán y había descubierto el gusto de Prompto por el Clandestin, y ahora su afición por la lencería, había sentido que era alguien con quien podía sincerarse. Gladio era demasiado masculino y se reiría de él, y Noctis ya pensaba que era un raro. Prompto, sin embargo…había algo en él que le hacía plantearse muchas cosas.

—La lencería masculina es espectacular—respondió el chico, después de un momento, y fue el turno de Ignis para sorprenderse—. Hay pocas marcas que la trabajen, pero las prendas son…—hizo una pausa—. Los calzoncillos boxers son mis favoritos.  
—Los míos también—respondió Ignis—. Azules.  
— ¿Son los de esa etiqueta? —preguntó Prompto casualmente, ignorando el nudo de su garganta. Ignis asintió con la cabeza.  
— ¿Te gustaría verlos? —inquirió, pasando por alto el color de las mejillas del chico.  
—Mentiría si dijera que no—confesó Prompto, estrujando sus rodillas con las manos.

Ignis se lo pensó un momento más, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al dormitorio. No se dio la vuelta para indicarle que se quedase en el salón, como había hecho a su llegada, y Prompto tampoco preguntó. El chico simplemente accedió a la estancia, que consistía en una cama amplia, un armario pegado a la pared y una mesilla de noche en la que reposaba una lámpara de luz azulada, que en aquel momento aparecía encendida y le otorgaba al cuarto cierto aire acogedor. A pesar de que estaban solos en el apartamento, Prompto sabía que a Ignis le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, y que no iba a enseñarle algo tan íntimo en mitad del salón. Pensó que el joven se dirigiría a la mesilla de noche para sacar la prenda, pero, para su sorpresa, se desabrochó los pantalones delante de él, deslizando la cremallera con lentitud matadora, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Oh…—se le escapó involuntariamente a Prompto, descubriendo las musculosas piernas del tutor de Noctis. El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama sin pedir permiso, suponiendo que ésa era la mejor forma de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Lamentando llevar unos vaqueros tan apretados, contempló cómo Ignis se quitaba los zapatos y los pantalones. Se detuvo un momento, como sopesando si debía hacerlo o no y, finalmente, decidiendo que la chaqueta y la camisa eran un obstáculo para que Prompto admirara las filigranas del bóxer, se desprendió de ellos.

El chico rubio tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, cosa realmente complicada en aquellos momentos. Su cerebro procesaba la información a la velocidad del rayo, y había mucho que procesar; desde las impresionantes e inesperadas abdominales de Ignis (normalmente el que las exhibía era Gladio, e Ignis -a quien Prompto nunca había visto sin camisa- no aparentaba visto desde fuera tener aquel impresionante físico, a pesar de que ya se había fijado en que sus brazos estaban bien trabajados) a sus bien formados pectorales, pasando por sus piernas rotundas. Pero lo que más lo descolocó fue aquel tatuaje de un dragón en el abdomen. Aquello, pensó Prompto, no tenía nada que ver con el Ignis refinado que él conocía, el que les recordaba cada noche que se lavaran las manos antes de cenar y se enfadaba con Noctis cada vez que decía demasiados tacos. Eso terminó de dar al traste con la represión de sus sensaciones: tener a Ignis delante de él cubierto únicamente con unos calzoncillos de lencería fina de color azul marino que no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su semi erección tan solo consiguió empeorar la suya.

Todavía no había visto a Ignis por detrás, pero si era tan impresionante como por delante, Prompto no estaba seguro de si podría salir de aquel dormitorio tal y como había entrado.

Porque lo cierto era que Ignis no era como aparentaba, pero él, tampoco.

— ¿Qué te parecen? ¿Te gustan? —preguntó el joven, tras unos minutos que bien podrían haber sido horas. El muchacho rubio inspiró hondo, decidiendo que sus retinas ya habían sido lo suficientemente codiciosas. Alzó la cabeza y dijo:  
—Son sencillamente increíbles—Ignis asintió, complacido.  
—Son elásticos. Se ajustan al cuerpo, pero, a la vez, no aprietan—le hizo saber, levantando con un dedo el borde de goma, que estaba graciosamente rematada con adornos en forma de arco.  
— ¿Puedo verlos por detrás? —se atrevió a preguntar el chico, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla para controlar el cóctel de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo.  
—Por supuesto—respondió Ignis, dándose la vuelta.

Aquello fue demasiado para sus sentidos. El boxer le cubría solo la mitad de los glúteos, su tela arqueada de forma sensual exhibiendo una piel perfecta, redondeada y prominente. Prompto tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no levantarse y tirarse a sus pies, deseoso de acariciar y besar su tersura.

—Es perfecto—sentenció, en un murmullo ahogado. Ignis se dio la vuelta y sonrió, mirándolo. Prompto fijó la atención en sus manos, todavía enguantadas. Aquello ejercía un curioso, pero erótico efecto sobre el conjunto.  
—Me alegro de que te guste—repuso Ignis, fijándose en la entrepierna de Prompto, que a aquellas alturas sostenía una erección que el chico ya no sabía cómo esconder—. De haber sabido que también coincidimos en esto, habría comprado una pieza para ti…  
—Oh, a mí me gusta verla, no llevarla—lo tranquilizó Prompto, procurando mirar a Ignis a los ojos, pero traicionándose a cada segundo bajando la vista hacia el resto de su cuerpo—. Pensaba que el de los tatuajes era Gladio—comentó irreflexivamente. Ignis sonrió, aparentemente encantado con su observación.  
—No todos necesitamos ir exhibiendo lo que nos gusta—respondió, y Prompto estuvo de acuerdo—. La sutileza tiene su encanto, como también la tiene sorprender en la intimidad…  
—Sorprender en la intimidad es lo que más me gusta—reconoció el chico, sin poder evitarlo—. La gente tiende a juzgarte rápido por tu aspecto, por tu forma de expresarte, y eso es injusto…  
—Sin embargo, otorga una cierta ventaja—hizo notar Ignis, acercándose a él—. Así, cuando ya han decidido cómo eres, puedes jugar tus cartas libremente, sin que los demás sospechen en absoluto de ti, ni de tus motivaciones…—Prompto estaba tan cerca del sexo de Ignis que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, lamiendo sutilmente su rostro. El chico contempló su erección sin tapujos, y echó por la borda el poco reparo que todavía le quedaba:  
— ¿Vas a follarme, o tendré que quitarte los boxers a bocados primero? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio. Ignis soltó una discreta e inusual carcajada que fue como campanillas en los oídos de Prompto.  
—No suenas como un jovencito que ha ido al mismo colegio que el príncipe de Lucis—respondió en tono aterciopelado—. Eso me gusta…  
—Y a mí me gusta ese tatuaje en tu abdomen, que espero que ruja de maravilla contra mi trasero—replicó descaradamente Prompto, bajando sus calzoncillos para observar la gloriosa erección de Ignis. El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo un placentero escalofrío al comprobar su tamaño.  
—Conmigo las cosas no son tan sencillas me temo, querido Prompto—el aludido ladeó la cabeza, sacado de contexto—. Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera…me gusta que me rueguen—aclaró suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Y Prompto, sintiendo que toda su sangre había emigrado del hemisferio norte de su cuerpo, se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta, revelando su pecho desnudo.  
—No tengo problemas con eso—le aseguró, retirándose el flequillo rebelde de la cara.  
Ignis se quedó mirando su torso perlado de pecas, con los hombros ligeramente tostados por el tímido sol de los primeros días de primavera. El abdomen de Prompto, si bien no estaba cincelado como el de Gladio, poseía las marcas del trabajo y los entrenamientos diarios. Sus brazos delgados estaban no obstante marcados en los lugares precisos, como bien sabía Ignis, a quien le excitaba demasiado su constitución. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sin duda los piercings que adornaban sus pezones sonrosados, realizados en forma lateral y terminados en puntas afiladas. El joven sintió una mezcla de placer y dolor al contemplarlos.

Definitivamente, ninguno de los dos era lo que aparentaba.

Prompto se desprendió de sus pantalones y de sus boxers verdes militares y se quedó desnudo frente a Ignis, exhibiendo su erección. El joven volvió a sonreír al descubrir la bolita de color plateado que sobresalía de la punta de su pene, y que le pareció de lo más excitante. 

—Eres perfecto—le dijo en un susurro cargado de deseo que no hizo más que empeorar la erección de Prompto—. Túmbate en la cama—le pidió, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al armario.

El chico lo hizo, sin cuestionamientos, oyendo cómo Ignis abría la puerta y sacaba algo de su interior. Tardó menos de un minuto en tumbarse junto a él y besarlo delicadamente en el oído:

—Dame tus muñecas, por favor—le pidió, y él se las ofreció, juntándolas. Se quedó mirando la cuerda y cómo Ignis la ataba con parsimonia, pero con precisión alrededor de sus muñecas, igual que lo había visto hacer anteriormente cuando retenían a algún intruso que quería infiltrarse en las dependencias del palacio.  
— ¿Te va el rollo sado? —se burló Prompto, pero Ignis captó perfectamente la excitación en su tono de voz.  
—Jamás soñaría con hacerte daño—le susurró, besándole la mejilla—. Pero eres tan hermoso que no puedo resistirme a tenerte a mi merced…

Prompto tragó saliva, sin detenerse a analizar aquellas palabras. La erección que sostenía no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y cualquier movida que Ignis quisiera probar con él le excitaba, porque era radicalmente diferente al joven prudente y frío que todos conocían, y aquélla era una experiencia única que no quería perderse por nada del mundo.

—Échate en la cama—le ordenó Ignis tranquilamente, y el chico rubio obedeció, intentando tranquilizarse. No quería cerrar los ojos porque deseaba perderse en la forma de los labios de Ignis, en la hermosa forma de su clavícula, en la suavidad de su pecho, pero aquellos besos acompañados de pequeños mordiscos a su cuello lo hicieron jadear irremediablemente, y se rindió, abandonándose a las sensaciones. El chico sintió los dientes de Ignis jugueteando con los piercings de sus pezones y trató de apartarlo, pero se acordó de que no podía mover bien las manos. Gimió desesperado, rebelando que aquél era su punto débil, y su compañero alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos:  
—Cariño…tus gemidos son miel para mis oídos—le dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que se incorporara, y Prompto lo hizo de buena gana.  
—Ponte de rodillas—le pidió, y el chico rubio se acomodó para cumplir con la orden. Ignis se levantó y se colocó al borde de la cama. Prompto entendió, estirándose para recibir su pene en la boca, comenzando por la base, que lamió lateralmente.  
—Céntrate más en la cabeza—le dijo, agarrando al rubio del pelo, y Prompto subió para atender su orden. Ignis sintió la dulce presión de los labios del muchacho y su lengua, aleteando en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo—. Lo haces muy bien, mi amor…se nota que no eres primerizo—Prompto dejó soltar una risa ronca que se tradujo en una vibración que envió calambres de placer al vientre de Ignis. Continuó succionando con entrega, hambriento del pene de Ignis, que tan bien se adaptaba a su boca. Su compañero gemía controladamente, adorando en secreto las caricias propinadas por la mejilla de Prompto, que rozaba una y otra vez su glande y lo volvía loco de deseo. Lo agarró por la cabeza y lo separó de él con una brusquedad exenta de violencia.  
—Es suficiente—le dijo, frustrando al chico, que a aquellas alturas solo deseaba notarlo estallar en su garganta—. Túmbate boca abajo.

Prompto se tumbó y alzó inconscientemente su trasero, en clara alusión a lo que deseaba. Le habría gustado tener las manos libres para poder tocarse, pero aquella posición tampoco ayudaba. Preguntándose qué haría Ignis a continuación, dio un respingo al notar el primer bofetón en su trasero, que lo hizo protestar de placer.

—¿Te ha gustado, amor? —ronroneó en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. El chico soltó un gemido antes de poder responder:  
—Mucho…  
—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—le dijo, masajeando sus nalgas.  
—Hazlo otra vez…por favor—añadió, tras una pausa. Ignis sonrió, aunque eso, Prompto no pudo verlo.

El chico tensionó su vientre al sentir el bofetón de Ignis, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, y la piel ardiendo como consecuencia.

—Otra vez—le pidió, e Ignis lo complació, inclinándose a continuación para besarle las nalgas.  
—Tu piel es preciosa, cariño—dijo, maravillado por las pecas que estaban presentes incluso en la parte baja de su espalda. En algún lugar de su cerebro, aquel comentario hizo gracia a Prompto, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para sonreír ante el mismo. Lo único que quería era a Ignis dentro de él, embistiéndole con su poderoso vientre. El joven le dio repentinamente la vuelta, sin ceremonias. Prompto se quedó mirando sus dedos, e Ignis introdujo uno de ellos en su boca, sin retirarse el guante. Prompto notó el sabor del material del que estaban hechos, pero no le importó.  
— ¿Te gustan mis dedos? —le preguntó, viendo que el chico no tenía la intención de devolverle la mano.  
—Siempre me han parecido elegantes y precisos—admitió, besando la punta de su índice antes de separarse definitivamente—. He fantaseado en infinidad de ocasiones pensando en lo que sabes hacer con ellos…  
—Ah, ¿sí? —se sorprendió Ignis, divertido— ¿Has usado tus dedos pensando que eran los míos, quizás?  
—Más veces de las que puedo contar con los tuyos—se burló Prompto, a su pesar. Ignis lo agarró delicadamente por el cuello y se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso dulce, pero demandante, la lengua de Ignis explorando la boca de Prompto, como queriendo llegar al fondo de la misma en el menor tiempo posible, pero sin perder el control.  
—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes—dijo separándose de él, respirando en su rostro. Prompto saboreó todavía el recuerdo de sus labios suaves, sin grietas ni imperfecciones, y del amargo pero exquisito champán que habían tomado en lo que ya parecían recuerdos de otra vida.  
—No he tenido la oportunidad—reconoció—. Tal vez debería haberte seguido en una de esas noches en las que sales de la tienda y te pierdes en la oscuridad—Ignis sonrió.  
—Sabía que estabas despierto—respondió.  
— ¿De verdad? —se sorprendió el chico— ¿Tan evidente era?  
—Eras el único que no roncaba—explicó Ignis, y ahora fue el turno de Prompto para sonreír:  
—Yo nunca ronco—aclaró.  
—Pero gimes deliciosamente—Ignis se inclinó para volver a besarlo. Procurando ignorar la incomodidad que sentía por una excitación prolongada que no culminaba, Prompto decidió arriesgarse:  
— ¿Adónde ibas cuando salías de la tienda? —Ignis, que se había inclinado para besarle el cuello, escuchó la exclamación de dolor que salió de la boca de Prompto cuando éste sintió sus dientes mordisqueando su fina piel demasiado fuerte, quizás a modo de castigo por su exceso de insolencia:  
—Eso, mi amor, no es asunto tuyo—le dijo—. Date la vuelta y trata de relajarte…

Prompto no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se dio la vuelta y sintió que se derretía cuando, después de un minuto en el que Ignis se quitó un guante y abrió el lubricante, sus dedos se hundieron dentro de él, uno a uno y poco a poco, acogidos por las anhelantes entrañas de Prompto. Ignis, que al parecer sabía dónde dirigirse, abrió y cerró los dedos en forma de v, volviendo loco al chico rubio.

— ¿Te gusta así? —le preguntó besándolo en la nuca.  
—Me encanta—reconoció Prompto—. Tus dedos son tan maravillosos como me imaginaba. Por favor…fóllame con ellos–le rogó.  
—Eres un chico educado—repuso Ignis, divertido ante sus demandas—. Pero así no se hacen las cosas en esta casa. Yo decidiré con qué quiero estimular tu precioso trasero, de modo que prepárame—le dijo, dándole la vuelta y tomándolo por los hombros para que se acercara a su pene.

En otras circunstancias, a Prompto le hubiera molestado la falta de atención a su miembro, en tanto que Ignis le exigía sexo oral por segunda vez, pero estaba demasiado fascinado ante aquella magnífica y suave herramienta, que tan bien se ajustaba a su boca, y mejor lo haría a su trasero. Sin esperar indicaciones, Prompto lamió la base y llegó hasta sus testículos, los cuales se introdujo delicadamente en la boca, notando lo llenos y duros que estaban, y su vientre protestó, anhelando recibir aquella carga. Ignis le dio una nueva palmada en los glúteos y Prompto se dio la vuelta otra vez, poniéndose a cuatro patas. Ignis se pegó a su trasero, admirándolo y masajeándolo una vez más entre sus manos.

Prompto gimió con alivio al notar cómo el miembro de Ignis se abría paso centímetro a centímetro en el interior de su cuerpo. Había recibido tres de sus dedos, pero, al parecer, todavía le dolía lo suficiente como para ser consciente de todo el proceso, y tal vez fuera lo que Ignis deseaba. Cuando Ignis llegó a su tope, Prompto soltó un suspiro de verdadero alivio, disfrutando de su tamaño y abrazándolo entre sus músculos, adaptándose a él.

—No me hagas esperar más, por favor…—le rogó, sintiendo que perdería los papeles si no descargaba pronto—. Fóllame, Ignis.

El joven puso las manos a ambos lados de su cadera, pero, para sorpresa de Prompto no se movió. El chico hizo un intento de girarse, pero Ignis se pegó a su oído y le dijo:

—Quiero que te lo hagas a ti mismo, cariño; olvida que estoy aquí…

Prompto soltó una carcajada nerviosa y comenzó a moverse, sintiéndose como cuando tenía una de aquellas sesiones con el consolador, en la soledad de su dormitorio. Solo que en aquella ocasión se trataba del cálido pene de Ignis, alrededor del cual se movió poniendo en práctica las técnicas que utilizaba en privado, y que al parecer gustaban a Ignis, a juzgar por los gemidos que había comenzado a emitir. Animado por su respuesta, Prompto se dejó llevar y continuó sintiendo la férrea herramienta de Ignis, dura y rotunda, moviéndose en círculos, hasta que notó cómo le agarraba el pelo por detrás.

—Eres sensacional, mi amor…me vas a hacer correrme antes de lo esperado—gimió, Prompto sintiendo los tirones en su pelo. El chico se movió más aprisa y deseó poder tocarse, porque estaba a punto de explotar. Sabía que si no se tocaba no podría tener un orgasmo, y aquello lo fastidiaba, aunque toda su atención estaba centrada en el orgasmo inminente de Ignis, tal y como le anunciaba la tensión de su cuerpo. Prompto prácticamente cayó de bruces en la cama, sintiendo las pulsaciones de Ignis en su interior, su cálido semen inundando sus entrañas. El chico resopló extenuado con la mejilla apoyada contra el edredón. Ignis le besó la espalda sudorosa, un segundo antes de dejarse caer a su lado.  
—Ignis, por favor…necesito correrme—le pidió.  
—Qué memoria la mía—murmuró el joven, incorporándose.

Prompto se dio la vuelta con dificultad y dejó que Ignis le desatara las muñecas. Las movió, sintiendo la alegría de la liberación. Alzó la cabeza tras un momento y se quedó mirando a Ignis, que se había tumbado en la cama y ahora apoyaba la mano sobre su mentón de forma casual, algo insólito en él. El chico rubio acarició su pene, e Ignis le dedicó una sonrisa:

—Me gustará ver cómo terminas—le dijo, y no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Prompto volvió a tumbarse en la cama y aferró su pene con la mano izquierda, ejerciendo presión en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Ignis lo estaba mirando y su respiración se agitó, al tiempo que sus movimientos se aceleraban.

—Acaricia también tus testículos—le ordenó su compañero, y Prompto alzó su mano derecha para cumplir con la demanda. 

El chico continuó tocándose, Ignis disfrutando con la vista de su espalda arqueada, su cuello tensionado y su respiración entrecortada. Sus mejillas encarnadas le otorgaban una candidez que Ignis sabía que era tan inverosímil como su desinterés sexual, y su hermoso cuerpo pálido se le antojó tan apetecible que las palabras se escaparon de sus labios:

—Cuando estés cerca, avísame, Prompto, mi amor…  
—Ya…no puedo..nn…más—jadeó el chico, soltando la cabeza de su pene.

Ignis se agachó y se lo introdujo en la boca, sintiendo cómo la pieza de metal acariciaba su lengua, acompañada de un cálido torrente amargo pero delicioso, tal y como Ignis sabía que vendría de Prompto. El muchacho soltó una exclamación de sorpresa unida a sus gemidos orgásmicos, sorprendido de que el joven hubiese recibido la descarga en su boca.

—Podría hacerme adicto a tu sabor…—murmuró Ignis, tras un momento, después de limpiarse cuidadosamente la comisura de los labios, y aquel comentario fue suficiente para que el adolorido pene de Prompto volviera a enderezarse. El joven alzó las cejas, divertido.  
— ¿Quieres más? —le preguntó. Prompto soltó una carcajada extenuada.  
—Si van a ser como ésta, todas las veces que puedas ofrecerme—respondió, haciendo sonreír a Ignis, que alargó una mano para retirar su pelo rubio de la frente.  
—Mañana a las siete, cena y Clandestin—respondió.


End file.
